I am Handsome, PolkaDots!
by Yoyo Gausche Rouvie
Summary: Natsume was just tired from his last mission and got a fever! Mikan rushed to him and babbled many things without noticing Natsume hears them! ONE-SHOT!


**MINNA! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A ONE-SHOT!! GOMEN IF YOU HATE IT!!! aNYWAY... eNJOY...**

**gAkUeN AlicE wiLL neVEr EveR BeCoMe MiNE.. ( even if i cried a stream river of blood ) hehehe..**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

NORMAL POV -

Today is just as normal day at Alice Academy.. Mikan got to class late again and when she went to Hotaru-her best friend.. she got hit by the baka-gun by Hotaru herself.

' Get yourself away from me, baka.' said Hotaru emotionlessly. Mikan just grunted.

She went to her place beside Koko and behind her is the monsterous Hyuuga Natsume. He glared sharply towards Mikan and Mikan noticed him glared and just stick out her tounge towards Natsume.

' What is your problem, polka-dots?!' ask Natsuma angrily.

' My problem's? Your the one that glared me!' replied Mikan. Suddeny in just a flash she just sees Natsume flinched a little.

' Tch! Whatever! ' shouted Natsume and just walk out from the class alone. Mikan just eyed him worriedly..

MIKAN SAKURA POV-

Did i did something wrong towards Natsume just now? Why did he just walk out? Usually he would threatened to burn my hair like he always do... His face is red and he looks like he's in a pain...Natsume...

Well, i think i'll go find him at the Sakura Tree! I knew he'd be sleeping there! I'll ask him why!

NATSUME HYUUGA POV -

Jeez, i should not just walk out like this! But, i cant endure the pain anymore.. it hurts a lot! Damn that Persona, he threatened me to go to another mission last night. Maybe that's the cause.. I used too much power last night.. I think Mikan sees me in pain. I hope she did'nt notice. I really dont want that polka-dots to know that i'm hurt.. It looks like i'm a pathetic person in front of her! I'll go to the Sakura Tree and just take a nap there. She probably wont find me there.. Arhh.. Why did that polka-dots had the same name as the Sakura Tree? Arggh!! I must stop thinking about that polka-dots!I have to rest now! My chest hurts a lot! Mikan.. gomen..

NORMAL POV -

Mikan secretly skipped the class and went towards the Sakura Tree, hoping to catch a glimpse of Natsume and then... there he was! Sleeping soundly behind the bushes of the Sakura Tree.. Mikan slowly creeped towards Natsume.

' Oh my! Natsume's face! It's red!' shrieked Mikan then touched Natsume's forehead.. ' it's burning hot!' said Mikan worriedly.

She then ran off to somewhere and come back as she bought along her handkerchief that had been soaked with warm water.

Slowly, she wiped off Natsume's face with the handkerchief... and then.. Natsume eyes began to open.

' What are you doing here, polka-dots?!' asked Natsume sternly.

' Dont move, Natsume! You have a fever... it'll be much serious if you move too much!' said Mikan.

'That is none of your bussiness! Leave me alone!'

' Natsume.. please.. dont hurt yourself anymore.. Please..' begged Mikan. Her eyes is full with her concern towards Natsuma that is in pain. Natsume stuck a while as he look deeply into Mikan eyes..

' Whatever.. polka-dots..' answered Natsume weakly. He closed his eyes hoping Mikan wont leave him there. He loves the way that brunette care for him and the way she smiles no matter in what situation they were in.. And right now he just wanted her to be by his side.

'Huh! Fine then! I'm leaving you alone, Hyuuga Natsume!' told Mikan as she began to walk away from the Sakura tree when her hand were caught by someone.

'Natsume? I thought you wanted to be alone.. aren't you?' ask Mikan densely.

'Dont go! Stay here!' ordered Natsume in pain.

'Allright then.. Natsume?' ask Mikan slowly.

'What now, polka?'

' Get some sleep, will you? The fever will rise if you don't rest, Natsume..' said Mikan worriedly.

His brown olive innocent eyes stares deep into Natsume deep crimson red eyes. Trying to understand the pain endured by the Kuro Neko. Meanwhile Natsume that then notice Mikan staring to his eyes turned his back trying to avoid any pyhsical contact with the girl. In fact, he was blushing it but got it well covered with his bangs. Lucky for him or Mikan would surely ask him why he is blushing.

'I'm trying here.. i just can't! ' replied Natsume back.

'Can i sing a song for you then? If i remembers it correctly, my mother always sings this to me when i was little!' declare Mikan excitedly.

'Hn. Just sing then, polka.' Natsume replied back still covering his blushes from Mikan.

The song is like this...' started Mikan.

_**Shaking in red, in red, in red**_

_**To the edge of the dream's dream**_

_**Destiny began to turn as we met**_

_**A secret that nobody, nobody knows**_

_**Fall, fall, fall**_

_**Even by cutting through my sins I can't turn back anymore,**_

_**Surely**_

_**While I was walking in the abyss of loneliness, I was saved**_

_**By those unchanging, real eyes**_

_**Even though the light is too bright, the new-born shadow**_

_**Deep and vivid, creeps up**_

_**The two heartbeats are exactly like mirrors facing each other**_

_**(The pain) that's alike (yet so) different continues infinitely**_

_**Burning in red, red, red**_

_**Erase everything, everything**_

_**Unfulfilled illusions begin to move**_

_**Strongly, strongly, this ephemeral night**_

_**Crossing, crossing, crossing it**_

_**Even by drowning in sins I can't escape,**_

_**Surely**_

_**While I was walking in the abyss of loneliness, I was saved**_

_**By those unchanging, real eyes**_

_**Even though the light is too bright, the new-born shadow**_

_**Deep and vivid, creeps up**_

_**The two heartbeats are exactly like mirrors facing each other**_

_**(The pain) that's alike (yet so) different continues infinitely**_

'How was it, Natsume?! It's kinda creepy for the meaning of them but i think that those songs suited you so well aren't them, Natsu-' she stopped when she look that Natsume had already sleeping beside her.

'Nee~~ Natsume's face when he is asleep sure is innocent. I wonder what he'll look like if he smile? It'll make him more handsome than now, for sure!' comment Mikan again.

' I mean just acting cool and giving cold glares to everyone isn't making him into one.. But i wonder why Permy goes all crazy for him.. I think i'll have myself a quick look at his face!'

She removed Natsume bangs from his face and stared at it. Slowly, her cheeks start to redden!

'Natsume sure looks handsome if i watch closely!! I never thought he'd be this handsome! '( my, how dense are you, Mikan? )

I'd better go now. He'll wake up soon!

'Sweet Dreams, Natsume' wishes Mikan at his ears as then she left Natsume sleeping peacefully under the Sakura Trees.

NORMAL POV.

Right after Mikan left Natsume, Natsume eyes shot open .

' Polka dots.. I am handsome! You are truly a baka for not realizing it!' stammered Natsume before closing his eyes again. This time to sleep for real.

' And guys don't do Sweet Dreams! Pathetic Polka-Dots!'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**How was it? Is it okay? About the song? I copied it from a Vampire Knight opening. ' Futatsu No Kodou ' ..**

**i thinK it suiTed ReaLLy Well FoR NatsuMe-kun!! **

**That's All~~~ hOpe You aLL enJoyed my Story~~~**


End file.
